Last Wish
by Tenshi-Oujosama
Summary: The titans are finally wiped off from the face of the earth. Humans can finally live outside the Wall… but Rivaille is not happy. One-shot


**Last Wish**

**Summary:** The titans are finally wiped off from the face of the earth. Humans can finally live outside the Wall… but Rivaille is not happy.

* * *

"Free! We're finally free!" the jubilant cries of the people echoed through the town. Wall Maria was finally opened, allowing the people to set their eyes on the beautiful world outside. And finally, they have no more fear for titans who would devour them on sight.

"Hey, no pushing!" a random soldier hollered. He paused and gave a salute when Corporal Rivaille passing.

"Sir!"

The higher ranking officer then motioned him to continue. He vacillated but Rivaille saved him the effort when the smaller man noticed the questioning gleam on the other man's eyes.

"What?"

"Sir… what about Eren Jaeger?" there was hesitancy in his tone when he spoke the name of their proclaimed hero who had liberated them from the growing fear of titans.

"That is classified information." Rivaille effectively stopped their conversation and signaled him to continue his job and went on his way Only a few were aware of Rivaille and Eren's relationship as lovers but among them, only a few number accepts it.

"_Eren likes you so I'll support him!" Armin said._

"_Eh? I knew you two loved each other. You were just idiotic to express as both of you are titan thirsty" Hanji gave a snort._

"_Just… take care of him." Mikasa stated tonelessly but Rivaille could sense sadness in her eyes. _Eren might not know it but Rivaille did. The girl had loved her foster brother the moment he had welcomed her into his family. To be truthful, Rivaille had not expected her to accept their relationship so easily but it might be because she wants the best interest for Eren.

Rivaille was rarely careless but he had been weakened after killing fifty-five titans one after another and using too much gas. He had accepted his death but she intercepted it.

"_Why did you save me?" Rivaille asked, gritting his teeth as he tried to dress her wounds. Her right arm was chomped off and she was losing too much blood._

"_Eren would be sad if you die," Mikasa coughed out blood, her vision was getting blurry. "I want him to be happy."_

"_Like hell would he if you die!" Rivaille was desperate to maintain her conciousness. He liked her as a person and as a soldier. Not to mention, Eren cherishes her as his sister._

"_But," Mikasa gave a small and weak smile "You would be there for him would you, Rivaille-heicho?"_

_Then she breathe her last, looking serene, as if the thought of Rivaille with Eren comforted her._

It was on that spot Rivaille fully realized how deep her love for Eren was. She was selfless, ready to make a sacrifice for her beloved's happiness even if she was not the one she loves. She was only a sister in his eyes but it was fine for her.

Eren's reaction was expected when he learned of her death.

"_Mikasa… dead?" Eren widened his eyes, clearly disbelieving that Mikasa died. The others whispered to one another, just as shocked as Eren. This was after all, Mikasa Ackerman, the prodigy, they were talking about. _

What Eren did in retaliation was expected. It was a slaughter. Row after row of titans were killed by a vengeful Eren Jaeger. Be it be his human-self or titan-self, he showed ruthlessness I killing them. But… Rivaille noticed something wrong with Eren. He preferred being his human self rather than transforming into a titan. The corporal felt foreboding dread but quickly brushed it off. For him, Eren Jaeger is fine.

How his fears were when his Eren confront him one day.

"_Heicho," For Eren, it was always Rivaille-heicho or simply heicho, even if they were lovers already for quite sometime "Remember my promise to murder them all?"_

_Rivaille raised his brows "I do ot doubt that, Eren."_

"_But if all of them will be wiped off… only one would remain."_

_Rivaille could feel himself breathing slow at that. He knew where this flow of conversation will go but he refuses to accept it. Rivaille looked at Eren's eyes and saw it burning in flames- steady, accepting and ancient._

"_Eren Jaeger, don't you fu-"_

"_Heicho, the control I have on my titan power is slipping," Eren interrupted "I know you noticed."_

_Rivaille did but refuses to acknowledge it. "There has to be another way," He tried convincing "Hanji could find a cure."_

"_But it might be too late, Heicho… I don't want to lose control and be like those titans." There was a croak in his voice. Eren does not fear death, it was on his job the moment he applied to be part of them. Yet the thought of leaving his friends and Rivaille fills him with dread._

"_Eren, don't compare yourself with those mindless lumps."_

_There was silence and Eren looked back with renewed determination and vigor. _

"_Heicho… just like what you have promised me when you accepted me as part of your team… when I lose control… please kill me without hesitation, as befitting of Rivaille-heicho."_

"_Eren, you talk as if I could do that! I just can't kill you!"_

"_I don't want to die too!" Tears where falling from Eren's eyes. "I want to live- with everyone and especially with you!"_

_Rivaille could not take it and pulled Eren to a tight embrace. "Then stay."_

"_I can't… I shouldn't," Eren pulled away as he wiped his tears "I would only be an anomaly. A constant reminder of these days… so please kill me when all titans are killed and Rivaille…live."_

Rivaille shook himself out of his musing and casually observed his surroundings. It was a dark alley, no doubt deserted as everyone was excited to leave this wall.

"Eren," he sighed "Sorry."

He took out a handgun and gave a laugh full of woe.

"Sorry Eren, but I can't live without you anymore."

A loud bang soon resonated within the confines of the wall.

* * *

_**Omake 1:**_

_Rivaille could feel himself breathing slow at that. He knew where this flow of conversation will go but he refuses to accept it. Rivaille looked at Eren's eyes and saw it burning in flames-wait… electricity?_

"Cut!" the Directress ordered as the crew looked curiosly save Rivaille who knew what this was going on. She then went to the animation head and whacked her head. The crew and Eren sweatdropped.

"But Directress, it was so cool!" the Animation Head reasoned

"I DON'T CARE IF IT IS BUT WE'LL GET SUED FOR PLIAGIRISM FOR IMPORTING A MOVE FROM ANOTHER ANIME! "

"But zone is sooo cool!"

"THIS IS NOT KUROKO NO BASUKE, DAMN IT!"

_**Omake 2:**_

"_I don't want to die too!" Tears where falling from Eren's eyes. "I want to live- with everyone and especially with you!"_

_Rivaille could not take it and pulled Eren to a tight embrace…_ but Eren fell on top of Rivaille.

"Cut!" the Directress sighed and rubbed her temples, motioning Armin and Mikasa(who at that time were holding the reflectors) to aid her two stars. She wondered how many more takes they should get before Eren and Rivaille would not repeat the same mistakes… again.

"And this is already the fortieth try" the Directress grumbled to herself as she ordered everyone to there places after scolding her two stars, especially Rivaille who was pulling Eren too hard.

* * *

**A/N**

Haha, sorry for the omake there but I figured you need to have some bit of humor after reading the angsty-tragic part. You might be complaining why I did not warn you or labeled this as tragedy but it would spoil the element of… fun?

Anyways, I hope you liked this fic. My friend, Bel-chan, would really kill me if I killed her self-proclaimed husbands (and OTPs), Eren and Rivaille.


End file.
